


a new way to cope

by DescendantQueen



Category: Kaitou Saint Tail
Genre: Age Play, Age Play Caregiver Daiki Asuka Jr., Age Play Caregiver Haneoka Meimi, Age Play Little Mimori Seira, Child Neglect, Comfort, Crying, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Healthy Coping Mechanisms, Healthy Relationships, Multi, Nightmares, Non-Sexual Age Play, Nonverbal Communication, Protectiveness, Therapist Haneoka Emi, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26583646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DescendantQueen/pseuds/DescendantQueen
Summary: Seira wants to try something new with her partners only she doesn't know how they'll take it.Fortunately, they only want the best for her and they love trying out new coping mechanisms.
Relationships: Daiki Asuka Jr./Haneoka Meimi/Mimori Seira





	a new way to cope

"Are there any new ways to cope?" Seira fidgeted in her chair as she watched Haneoka Eimi, the mother of her girlfriend, Haneoka Meimi and the woman smiled at the girl in front of her. 

"There are plenty of ways to cope. The question is, which one do you want to try?" Eimi didn't want to push Seira but she did want Seira to venture into the world of coping mechanisms. She had already warned Meimi and Daiki that she absolutely will _not_ allow Seira to feel what she had felt as a child ever again. Eimi sighed as she remembered that the church wasn't any better. She was very glad that Seira haven't emotionally snapped already but she knew that it was because of the fact that Meimi and Daiki loved Seira too much to let her get hurt. 

"I did research on something I'm interested in but I don't know if Meimi and Daiki would like it." _Oh?_ Eimi thought as she smiled at Seira. 

"Go on." She gently prodded Seira and the girl sighed. 

"It was an accident to find it. It really was but the more I read into Caregiver and Littles, the more I wanted to try it." Seira covered her mouth when she realized what she had said. Tears welled up in her eyes as she didn't want to be thought of as weird. A sob past her lips and Eimi was immediately by her side, hugging her.

"Oh, Seira, sweetie, it's okay. I've heard of Caregivers and Littles. People do it to get away from stress and trauma. I don't think of you as weird for wanting to try it. It's a healthy coping mechanism." Eimi tells Seira, who smiled at her words, calming down as she watched Eimi reveal her phone to her. Seira was confused but when Eimi started speaking again, she immediately understood. "Do you want to tell Meimi and Daiki together?" Eimi made sure that it was 100% Seira's choice as she wanted the girl to be comfortable with whatever decision she was making. 

"What if they break up with me because of it?" Eimi smiled at Seira for her worry. 

"Then, I'll kill them." Seira looked up sharply at Eimi's words. 

"Haneoka-san." Seira screeched and Eimi smiled softly at Seira as she apologized with her smile. 

"I didn't mean to scare you, sweetie, but if they hurt you over something that will help you, then so help me." Eimi tells Seira. 

"I do want to tell them." Eimi understood that Seira was still scared. After all, she was never one to ask for things, even if she needed it. _All because of them._ Eimi thought bitterly back to the times where Seira had parents but they were never good as parents. They barely even cared if Seira even ate or slept decently. Eimi growled at the memory and when Seira whined, she was brought back to the present time and she sighed. _I need to stop getting angry. They're gone now._ She thought as she smiled at Seira. 

Both Seira and Eimi texted the group chat that they all shared. 

**Mama Haneoka** is now online!!!

 **cuddlybear** is now online!!!

 **hotstuff** is now online!!!

 **shegotlegs** is now online!!!

 **Mama Haneoka** : Y'all usernames are funny as fuck. 

**hotstuff** : Thanks

 **shegotlegs** : It was my idea 

**Mama Haneoka** : Kinda figured

 **shegotlegs** : Okay, fuck you and what do you have to tell us?

 **Mama Haneoka** : Wow, I feel the love but anyway, Seira has something to tell you guys. 

**cuddlybear** : Um. I found this new coping mechanism I want to try. Pleasedontbreakmewithme

 **shegotlegs** : Seira, sweetheart, we would never. Right, Daiki?

 **hotstuff** : Of course. It would be shitty for us to do that over a coping mechanism. 

**Mama Haneoka** : She wants to try the Caregivers and Littles. You remember our conversation, Meimi?

 **shegotlegs** : Oh yea, I remember! It's where a person acts like a child in a little head space and has someone taking care of them, right? 

**Mama Haneoka** : Correcto. We all know which one Seira is, so do you two want to be the caregivers?

 **hotstuff** : I write down the rules. 

**shegotlegs** : What Daiki means is fuck yes and yes, please write down the rules. 

**cuddlybear** : That was easy???

 **shegotlegs** : Babe, we kinda sorta already knew. 

**cuddlybear** : How? I thought I was keeping it a secret???

 **shegotlegs** : You were until I had seen your phone. I had noticed you were doing research on it and I decided to do research as well. I told Daiki about it and he went overboard with a few things. 

**cuddlybear** : He didn't buy anything, did he? 

**Mama Haneoka** : Seira, sweetie, I think he did. 

**cuddlybear** : Daiki!!!

 **hotstuff** : Sorry, babe. But I made sure that you would like them. 

**cuddlybear** : Thank you. I love you guys. 

**Mama Haneoka** : And we love you too. Wya? 

**shegotlegs** : Me and Daiki were grocery shopping. We'll be back home in a few moments. Oh Seira, I got you some gummy candy. 

**Mama Haneoka** : You couldn't hear it but she just squeaked. She's such an angel. 

**shegotlegs** : She is cute. We're almost home so I'll steal Seira first. 

**shegotlegs** is now offline!!!

 **hotstuff** is now offline!!!

 **Mama Haneoka** is now offline!!!

 **cuddlybear** is now offline!!!

Seira turned to look at Eimi in shock as the events that had just happened did not register in her brain yet. "Seira, sweetie, are you okay?" Eimi was very concerned as Seira was being too quiet at the moment. When everything had completely registered in her brain, Seira then squeaked again and that caused Eimi to sigh in relief. _Oh, Seira._ She thought as she smiled at the young teenager who was happily humming to herself. She went completely nonverbal out of happiness and shock but the only things she could do now was just make noises and try her best to sign. Eimi walked over to Seira and Seira giggled as the woman hugged her. Eimi just hated that she thought that Meimi and Daiki wasn't going to take it well when it actuality, they know how hard it is for Seira to accept things because of her parents neglecting her and telling her what they really thought about her. Eimi bristled when Seira remembered the words they used to tell her. _Useless, waste of space, undeserving._ Eimi's anger increased as she remembered the words that Seira told her that her parents described her with and it pissed Eimi off so much because their words obviously affected the way Seira thought about herself. Eimi hated watching Seira cry over the fact that her parents were so ruthless towards her and it was only because they didn't know how to treat her. Eimi hugged Seira back as the girl childishly giggled at her and Eimi smiled at her and then, Eimi wondered about something as she glanced back down at Seira. _She's giggling but she's not speaking. She's just making sounds. Hang on._ She started. "Seira darling, how old are you?" Eimi asked and Seira moved her head sideways as if she didn't understand but when Eimi started to ask her with her fingers, Seira then threw all of her fingers up as she laughed, making Eimi laugh along with her. 

She knew that Seira was younger than one. She lifted Seira into her arms and she cradled her into her chest. Seira giggled as she was mesmerized by Eimi's orange hair. _Does Seira even knows who I am?_ Eimi was worried about that because she was being very comfortable with her. _She probably sees me as her grandmother._ Eimi thought as she tickled Seira under her chin. Seira reached for her hands and Eimi smiled down at Seira, happy that she had safely regressed.

A very loud knocked shocked Seira to tears as she wailed in fright. “Sweetie, it’s alright.” Eimi immediately was rubbing Seira's back, comforting her from the fright she had received. She went over to the door to see that it was Meimi who had knocked. 

“What happened, Mom?” Meimi was concerned about Seira, who was now sucking on her thumb.

”She got scared by the knocking.” At Meimi’s and Daiki’s confused looks, she smiled as she showed Seira to them. "Look, she regressed. She's younger than one so she's a baby at the moment." At her words, Meimi and Daiki both knew to be careful with loud noises as babies were shocked by loud sounds and they didn't like them. Meimi and Daiki carried in the groceries carefully and quietly as Seira noticed the two. She laughed at their appearance, which caused both teens to smile down at their little. True to the text Meimi had sent to the group chat, she did steal Seira first. 

"Hi, honey." Meimi had fallen into her role as caretaker very easily but it was because she had known Seira longer personally. Meimi lifted Seira into her arms as the girl giggled and wiggled in her caretaker's arms. Seira babbled as she pat Meimi's face and Meimi laughed at how happy Seira was while she was regressed. 


End file.
